vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Carson
Name: Sean Carson Age: 44 (Debut at 41) Status: Alive Race: Vampyre (Lesser), Formerly Human Family: Alia (Lover) Affiliations: The Westfold, Five Generals Occupation: Lieutenant General of Westfold Army Birthday: Unknown Aliases: Suave Most commonly called Carson, Sean is one of the Five Generals of The Westfold Army and a loyal friend of Brock Valtali. He is the Lieutenant General, and is the leader of the Westfold special forces. He was a main character of the Tides of Blood saga, and was captured and turned into a lesser Vampyre. He escaped the following morning, and despite his increasing infatuation with the vampyre Alia costing him his rank, he fought loyally until Kira was vanquished. After the battle, he returned to the army, and lives with Alia as lovers. Appearance Sean is a tall and lithe man with a very fit and tone body. He stands 6'3, and has black hair which is either kept very short, or in a long ponytail. He has brilliant amber eyes, and unlike the other commanding officers of The West, is frequently dressed in sharp black suits, and always has his fedora with him. His fedora is black with a golden lining. His odachi is on his person. Personality He is a very honest, intelligent, and loyal man. Throughout Kira's incursion, no matter what was done to him, he remained loyal to his country. He is also understanding and sympathetic, showing compassion to Alia's ideals and her hatred of Mileena, and understanding why she felt such a way. He is also an excellent, mediator, as he helped her realize she was merely being used by Kira and ultimately she had a change of heart because of him. His loyalty to his country can be considered somewhat intense, as he leads his special forces to identify and eliminate threats to the West before they become major problems. He is not above using violence to ensure the safety of the land. Abilities & Powers Army As leader of the West's Special Forces, he has complete command over the branch. He is extremely intelligent, cunning, but also perceptive, and is able to correctly deduce major threats and targets with great insight into situations. As one of the Five Generals, he also has top authority in the army as well. The main purpose of the Special Forces, is to identify and eliminate any and all threats before they become an issue. They frequent lead covert ops, and as such, Carson is also a master of stealth and infiltration. Swordsmanship Carson is considered to be the greatest swordsman in all the West, a unanimous agreement. He wields a 6 foot long odachi, and is masterfully trained with it. Due to the exotic nature of both his weapon and his stance, he frequently catches enemies off guard or by surprise, striking them down before they even have a chance to properly react. It isn't known where he learned such a foreign fighting style, or where he attained his blade, but it has been stated by at least two characters that his combat is very reminiscent of how the Lar'khiss fight. He can cut with extreme accuracy and fluidity. Vampyre Despite being a Lesser Vampyre, Sean has shown power and capabilities rivaling that of normal Vampyres. He has increased regeneration, sharper senses, and while not capable of flying, is able to grow out deadly long spines from his shoulders. Category:Soldier Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Vampyre Category:Human